Tomorrow
by t.nm.ec.bd
Summary: Two-shot 1x07 (Limbo) Stephanie decides she's tired of hiding her feeling for John. Fem-Stephen x John
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, to my old readers who are waiting for my Harry Potter story don't worry I will be posting very soon :)**

**To my new readers, Hi, I am super nervous to be writing this, since it isn't beta so all mistakes are mine. Hope you ENJOY! and let me know what you think R&R please. **

**IMPORTANT: This is episode 7 and I know there is a lot of things missing from this particular episode and I am sorry, but hopefully you will still enjoy it.**

**WARNING: This is a Fem- Stephen story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tomorrow People.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tomorrow**

**Stephanie POV:**

"Just a coffee. Thank you." I told the waitress who was taking my order.

After the day I had I just wanted to go home and sleep, but I knew I still needed to head over to the underground subway station and explain what happened in Head quarters.

I sighed realizing that meant facing John after what happened between us. Not to mention Cara.

I still couldn't believe it happened, although I would be lying if I said I regretted it. I know John did though.

He was still in love with Cara, no matter what happened between us, and sleeping with another girl while you're girlfriend was away wasn't going to change that.

I thought my first time would be different, I pictured waking up in his arms and maybe being greeted with a kiss or two, not having to run out of the hotel room in my underwear to find the nearest bathroom, where I could teleport out of there.

I smiled half heartedly at the waitress as she placed my coffee mug in front of me, and started twirling the spoon inside, not really wanting to drink it anymore.

I stiffened when I felt eyes on me but when I turned around I realized it was nothing.

I shook my head. I was just being paranoid.

Turning to look in front of my I jumped a little realizing John was had appeared across from me.

_Maybe not so paranoid after all_ I thought.

I wanted to be mad at him, but than he smiled at me and I was left a little speechless.

In the short time I had known John he had never, and I mean never, smiled like that.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at his smug tone. "You didn't."

"I need your help. Ultras tracking a break out, who actually deserves to get caught. We just got to make sure we bring him in."

_Ouch_, I won't lie and say that didn't hurt. We hadn't seen each other since it happened and when we do it's only because they need my help on a case.

"Sorry, taking a little time off." I said, a little sharper than intended. If he thought I was just going to ignore what had happened between us he was wrong.

"Says who?" He asked looking a little surprised. Reluctantly I felt the corners of my mouth lifting into a small smile at hearing the tone in his voice. He

knew me to well to know it wasn't like me to just stop being involved in what was going on, especially with the Tomorrow People.

"My boss... uh slash Uncle," I corrected quickly, "he thinks the stress of the job is getting to me." I shrugged lightly knowing this wouldn't appease John.

"And what do you think?" He questioned, but coming from John it sounded more like an order.

That was the thing about John, he was a natural born leader and sometimes he didn't even realize it.

"I think that Jedikiah only knows about half my life, the Ultra half, which is bad enough, but than theirs the whole survival-of-our-species-depends-on-you thing with you guys!" I finished a little out off breathe towards the end of my little rant, which had gradually rose in volume towards the end.

Grabbing my spoon again I began circling it in the coffee. I mean learning your different, and not just different, but a whole unknown species different was bad, but learning that they all depend on you... well it's a hundred times worst.

"Stephanie I get it, it's a lot of pressure. I mean our world can get a little intense." He answered, giving me a small comforting smile and crazily enough I felt myself calming down a little. "But it's up to you. You can't choose your destiny, you can only fulfill it or fail it."

_Well that makes me feel so much better_ I thought sarcastically. Giving him a look that clearly showed how I felt.

"Alright." He held up his hands in the universal sign of peace and gave me a teasing smile, thankfully dropping the matter. "I am starving." He continued, picking up a menu and looking it over, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was to busy thinking of what my next move was going to be.

* * *

I laughed while walking up stairs with Astrid, who has been my best friend since forever.

My only real friend really.

I felt so happy that I didn't have to hide my secret from her anymore. Granted I still couldn't tell her everything, but this was enough for now.

I stopped laughing however, when I realized someone was in my room.

Luckily it was just John.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"Hi," Astrid interrupted before John could finish his sentence, "I'm Astrid."

"John." He said shortly. "I heard a lot about you."

"Um... Astrid, would you mind giving us a minute?" I asked when the awkward silence got too much.

"Of course. I should be getting home anyways, so..." Astrid said hurriedly.

Uh-oh I knew that tone of voice. It was her I-want-to-know-everything voice. I cringed just waiting for the integration I would no doubt be getting later.

The thing was I was never the one who brought boys home, or talked about girly stuff. I was the tom boy who preferred jeans, a t-shirt and comfortable shoes over skirts and heels. That was always Astrid's department.

"It was nice to meet you John." She smiled turning around and heading for the door, but not before mouthing 'he's hot' on her way out.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her antics or the blush that colored my checks when I turned back around to face John, no doubt he saw.

"I wasn't expecting you." I started before he could say anything.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest, "Stephanie we need you back inside Ultra. Unless we know where they are with tracking this guy theirs no telling when he'll attack next."

"So you just here on official Tomorrow People business." I asked little angrily and hurt that the first chance we got to talk about what happened he chooses to ignore it all together. I mean after everything we've been through he was really just going to stand their and pretend nothing happened. That it meant nothing.

"What happened between us should never have happened." He replied, closing his eyes briefly. "It was a mistake it was my fault and I take full responsibility for it."

"So I'm a mistake now?" I asked hurt. I get that he didn't want to hurt Cara, Hell I didn't want to hurt her either. I never wanted to hurt her.

Yes I regret hurting Cara, but as horrible and as mean as it made me sound I didn't regret sleeping with John.

John had told me that he and Cara had broken up, before she left with Russell, and that they had been having some problems for a while before she left and I know I had no right to take advantage of Cara's absence and that these were excuses I told myself to hide the guilt I felt, but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

"No! the other night, us, that was a mistake."

I blinked hard trying to keep the tears at bay. "How can you say that, their has been something from the very beginning between us. Before I even saw your face, when you were just a voice inside my head-"

"-Don't-"

"No, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel it." I argued looking into his beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Tell me that and I'll never bring this up again. Tell me that and I'll leave you alone."

"I'm sorry Stephanie." I jumped a little when he turned away and teleported in a whirl of color.

I was left standing alone in my room with the words _I love you_ on the tip of my tongue.

* * *

"Yeahhh the cuff doesn't come off until your Uncle wants it to come off." Russell concluded looking at the watch-like bracelet on my wrist.

Great, just great. Now I'm stuck with this stupid thing.

"You wanted a simpler life you got it." John added coldly.

So not only were we back to square one, we were back at fearless leader mode.

"Oh, so you guys know everything, huh." I said while walking up to the screen that showed a sketch of a man, that I could only guess was the guy we were all meant to be hunting.

"Without your powers your useless." Cara interrupted rudely, looking over her shoulder at me.

I flinched at the cold look in her eyes, and one look at John confirmed what I already knew since I stepped foot in the room.

He had told her.

Deciding to push away the hurt I felt at her words, I went back to looking at the screen, which was now showing various badges, "What are the badgers for?"

"The guy we were chasing had one on his shirt sleeve, I couldn't get a read on it." John answered.

"He was extremely fast and we are extremely busy. Don't you have to go home or something?" Cara as looking at me meaningful.

I could feel my throat get uncomfortably tight at the fact that it was obvious I was unwanted, I decided to take the hint and leave, I had to get back to Luke anyway.

"Sorry we can't help you with the cuff." John answered, looking a little sympathetic, after shooting a quick glare at Cara.

I hated it, I didn't want the look of pity he was giving me, and I hated the unwanted feelings I was getting from him and Cara. It felt like it did back in high school when everyone gave me the cold shoulder when I started acting different.

_Nice going Steph the first group of people who actually understand you and you went and messed that up too._

"Make peace with Jedikiah and it'll go away." John offered. "Until than lay low. Come on I'll take you home."

I was just about to say yes when I saw the look Cara was giving John, like she couldn't believe he offered after everything that's happened.

"No, no that's ok I'll walk."

"Are you sure?" John asked. "It's dangerous out their with this guy on the loose."

"Yeah Stephanie, let me take you." I was surprised when Cara offered, looking at me with a little of the old warmth in her piercing blue eyes, although their was nothing more I would like than getting a lift since my ribs were still killing me from where that agent punched me, I just shook my head no and without looking at anyone I left.

* * *

Pain.

That was all I felt, and something was hitting on my chest. I wanted nothing more than to tell them to stop but it keep going making the burning in my chest come alive.

"Come on, come on. Please don't do this to me."

What was that. It sounded like John, but no it couldn't be. He was still at the underground subway station and I was... I was... where was I? Was I home with Luke?

"Please come on, don't give up. Stephanie. STEPHANIE!"

Now I knew that couldn't be John. He wouldn't sound so vulnerable. He hadn't even sounded like that when Cara was taken.

"Please come on."

I had to strain my ears to hear now because it was said so softly, almost a whisper.

And than I felt some wet soft and cold on my lips, and I felt it moving. I wanted to do something, but before I could, I felt my lungs burning again and I started coughing something up.

Water?

"Hey your ok, I got you, your safe." I felt an arm around my back and someone lifting me into a sitting position. I wanted to speak, but the water kept coming.

Opening my eyes I turned around and saw John looking at me with concern in his eyes and was that...no it couldn't be.

It looked like love.

"Your safe." John said softly and when he swiped his thumb under my eyes I realized I was crying, but I still didn't know what happened.

"What's going on?" I croaked painfully, my voice sounding scratchy.

"You don't remember?" John asked worriedly, while looking at my forehead.

Reaching up I winced when I felt a deep cut on my forehead above me left eyebrow.

"Hey, shh, shh, everything's ok." He told me putting his arms around me and giving me a tight hug.

Confused I buried my head in his shoulder and I finally felt like I could breathe again and that's when I started getting flashes.

_"...We have a guest..."_

_"...RUN!..."_

_Being thrown over the banister and landing painfully on the ground below._

_John! John, help, please!_

_"...You can't kill me. I know you can't..."_

_Pain, pain, pain_

_"...I might not be able to kill you, but let see if this current can..."_

_Blackness_

_Dad?_

_"...Stay back I don't want you here Stephanie..."_

_"...I don't know what that means..."_

_"...Give me something please... please..."_

_"...Dad!..."_

"Dad." I whimpered when I remembered.

"Steph?" John asked, but I wasn't listening. My Dad was alive, but where was he? It looked like a prison.

But where?

"Stephanie?" John asked again, but I couldn't answer. My mind was miles away.

So digging my head into his shoulder and tightening my arms around his neck, "Take us home." I whispered in his ear.

And he did.

* * *

"Hey." I whispered to John walking into his 'office.'

It had been a day since everything happened.

After I told him to take me home, funnily enough it was here where John had taken us. To our hide out and I realized this was home.

For the Tomorrow people, John and me.

I had finally talked to my Uncle slash boss and got that stupid cuff off, which led to him letting me know he knew about Cara's powers, who until than, I hadn't even realized was with John when he came to rescue me.

But that was a problem for another day.

"Hi." He replied walking to meet me half way. "How are feeling?"

"Better." I answered truthfully as I sub consciously lifted my hand to play with the band aid covering my stitches. It would scar, but not horribly and my bangs could easily cover it up.

"Good." He smiled, but it seemed nervous and that surprised me. Since when did John get nervous? "Theirs something I wanted to talk to you about."

I couldn't help but play with the sleeves of my shirt nervously, when he said that. I knew he wanted to talk about us.

How ironic was it that all week I wanted him to talk about what happened in that hotel room and now that he was I wanted nothing more than to be far, far, away from here.

Maybe it was because I was finally learning his side of the story of that night.

The truth was I was _terrified._

"You were right Stephanie, you weren't imaging the connection we have. Whatever it is between you and me... their is something. I can't lie to you. I won't." He insisted.

I had to stop myself from letting myself feel to hopeful, because I knew he wasn't finished.

He opened his mouth as if to continue, but instead he shock his head. "Do you love me Stephanie?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"More than I can say." I answered honestly. I had known since the first time we meet.

I barely finished when he was cupping my face in his strong warm hands and kissing me softly. But he pulled back to quickly for my liking probably before it could turn into something else.

"That's all I need to know." He finished softly, and kissed me again.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, relaxing in his arms for what felt like the first time in years.

I knew we still had a lot to talk about and my Uncle was still a major problem, not to mention Cara, and my Dad, but today we had each other. All that mattered was that he loved me just as much as I loved him, and we both knew that.

We could worry about the rest _tomorrow_.

* * *

**So that's it my little one-shot. I might write a part 2 or make it a little drabble or I can call it a day a stop with this. I don't know yet.**

**Ok well please let me know what you thought of this I would love your opinion on it. Did you hate it? Love it?**

**Anyway, thank You all for reading I really appreciate it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everyone who favorited, reviewed, and added my story on alerts.**

**And since a lot of you asked for a part 2, here it is...**

**Take place at the end of 1x08 and most of 1x09**

**Disclaimer: I do not the Tomorrow People. All rights go to their respective parties.**

* * *

**Part 2**

**Stephanie POV:**

Where was he? I had been walking around Ultra for what seemed like hours.

After I saw John being dragged by those two Ultra agents, I wanted to stop them and demand they let him go, but I knew I couldn't or it would be worst. If I was taken their was no way I could get John back.

After John had turned that corner I had been escorted by two Ultra agents to report in my days work, and because of that I had lost track of him. Running a hand through my hair I could feel my chest tighten in panic, but I ignored it. I had to find John.

Turning the corner, I saw a door towards the end of the hall and before I knew it I was running. I knew he was in their. I could _feel_ it.

Breathing hard I stopped outside the door and looked through the window. I could feel my lips turning up at the corners in the beginning of a relieved smile, until I finally registered the scene before me.

I froze and felt an ice cold fear grip my heart. The relief I was feeling a minute ago evaporated as quickly as it came, because inside that room was John tied to a what looked like a table slash chair and Jedikiahs boss, interrogating him. I could see his mouth moving, no doubt asking John questions about the Tomorrow People, but I couldn't hear what he was saying thanks to the sound proof room.

My hands started to shake at all the reason why this room would be sound proof, and as if answering my silent musing, I watched as John opened his mouth and let out a soundless scream.

I flinched and immediately went to open the door, but stopped when Jedikiah appeared next to me and gave me a warning look. So giving him a galre of my own I turned back to the window and watched as John was thrown around the room.

However, when I saw John being choked, I could feel the little redtsint I has snap. I wasn't just going to stand by and watch him die. Damn the consequences.

"Enough!" I yelled slamming the door open and rushing to John side, I had to see if he was okay, but before I could even take two steps I felt my Uncle grab the back of my sweater, stopping me.

"Pardon the interruption" Jedikiah said looking at his boss, but I thought I could detect a hint of relief in his voice.

"You are your fathers daughter, both have the same weakness, misplaced compassion. For _him_, of all people."

I rolled my eyes at what 'the founder' guy was saying. Yes I may be my fathers daughter in more ways than one, but him telling me that my father trusted John just proved that I was doing the right thing in helping the Tommorrow People. In trusting John.

"If only you knew the truth you would strangle him with you own hands."

Furrowing my brows in confusion I looked at John expectedly, waiting for him to explain, but he just turned his face away from me and remained quiet.

Seeing this Jedikiahs boss continued. "Tell her John," He demanded, "Think of it as a last confession. Don't you think she has the right to know how her father died."

My mind went blank and I couldn't think anymore. "You..." My mouth felt dry and I could feel the annoying sting behind my eyes, but I held it in.

He couldn't... No he _wouldn't_... I looked at Jedikiah and I was shocked to see the tiniest hint of sympathy in them, but all he did was look at John, and I knew I couldn't deny it any longer.

"You're lying..." I started, but stopped when John looked at me a shock his head slowly. Their was a pained looked in his eyes, but I knew it wasn't for him it was for me.

"I'm sorry Stephanie." He said looking anywhere but me, and when he did I could see the truth in his eyes. No, no, NO! This couldn't be happening, I trusted him. My_ Dad_ trusted him.

I couldn't be here, I had to go. With a last look at John I turned around and left.

_"Stephanie what just happened?"_

I jumped lightly at hearing Caras voice in my head.

_"Nothing."_ I lied.

I had to keep it together at least until I was alone and than I could break down, but right now John still needed me and even though my feeling were all over the place I couldn't just let him die_. _

_"Don't lie to me. Whatever you just felt I felt it to. You're hurting." _

_"John he uh.."_ I stopped. I couldn't bring myself to say it, because even after John had told me to my face, that he was the reason my Dad was dead, a small part of me still refused to believe it. _"Look he's not going to last much longer. We got to get him out of here before this founder guy kills him."_

* * *

After sending that picture to Cara, the one of my Uncle and his girlfriend, I knew I had to talk to John. I had to know what really happened.

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked, Steve, one of the Ultra agents who wasn't a total jerk. He nodded and silently left the room.

I looked over at John who was looking at me with concern in his eyes and I wanted to walk back out the door, because how was it the man I loved was the reason why I grew up without a father.

Since that night in his office back at the Tomorrow People hideout we hadn't talked much, especially about what had happened between us. Was this why?

Was this the secret thats been keeping us apart?

Instead of following Steve out the door and trying to forget, I squared my shoulders and walked up to where John was laying down.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked softly, but I was suprised by the cold undertone in my voice.

"They told me it had to be done. That your father had gone off the reservation. Jedikiah said he had beocome a danger to us all."

"So you blew him up." I asked angrily. Why? Why would Jedikiah do that to his own brother. His _family_. Was everything I believed a lie.

My Uncle had his own brother, my Dad, murdered by the one man I ever loved. My head was spinning and I couldn't concentrate anymore, but I had to keep going I had to have answers.

"Do you really want to hear this?" He asked softly, looking into my eyes.

"No. But I have to know." I whispered. I waited while John took a deep breathe before looking me in the eyes.

"I put a bomb in his car and than I waited." He stopped suddenly and I thought he wouldn't continue, but than he took another deep breathe and continued. "He wanted me to think I had killed him, but he teleported out at the last moment. I followed him, that's when I caught up with your father, and I shot him." I flinched at the hard tone he used when he admitted to having shot my father. "I didn't want to Steph." He said softly and by the look in his eyes I knew he meant it, but could I forgive him? "If I could take it all back I would." He continued, before I could say anything.

"Well you can't." I snapped. He couldn't change the fact that for most of my life I had hated and loved my father in equal measure for what I thought he had done to me and my family.

"What now?" He asked resigned and I knew he meant what was going to happen between us.

"Right now we forget. We forget that you tried to kill my father."

"Why?"

Because if I put myself in his shoes, maybe I could forgive him. I mean to John it was just another job, a man he had to take out. John couldn't have possibly known that in a couple of years he would be in love with the same mans daughter, and have to look her in the eyes and tell her how he had murdered her father.

Yes, I could forgive him if I put myself in his shoes, the question was, would I?

"Because your still trapped, and I still love you," When John opened his mouth to interrupt I held up my hand to stop him. I had get this out, "and because my Dad is still alive I am sure of it."

Looking into his beautiful blue eyes I had my answer.

"Now I'm going to get you the Hell out of here."

* * *

This was never good.

I felt like I was in middle school all over again getting called into the principals office, except this time instead of feeling like I was about to be murdered, now that could very well be the outcome.

"You wanted to see me." I asked Jedikiah, opening the door to his office.

Jedikiah was looking at something intently on his computer screen, and I knew this wasn't going to end well. Especially by the look on his face. The face of someone who had already won and was gloating about it.

"Yeah I want you to explain what it is I'm looking at." He said never taking his eyes of the computer screen. Going behind his desk I stood behind him and I was a little surprised when I saw the video footage of me about to inject Cara.

"Me taking away Cara's powers, why?" I asked trying to sound nonchalance about it, but even I could here the slight waver in my voice.

"Because when Cara and her gang kidnapped me her powers seemed to be working just fine."

_Crap, act surprise_ I thought. But all I could do was shake my head weakly, and I could basically feel the neon sign about my head saying _liar_.

"Oh, I have a theory." He said pressing play on the video. "Their did you see that." He exclaimed looking at a particular spot on the screan, but I honestly couldn't see anything.

"See what?"

"Yeah it happens really fast, let me show you again." He replayed the video again, but I still couldn't see anything. However, instead of feeling relief, my pulse quicken knowing whatever I wasn't seeing in the video was very bad.

"I don't know what I'm looking for." I admitted honestly, hoping this would be over soon.

"I didn't either, because the whole procedure seem routine. But than I saw _that_." And that's when I saw it, you would miss it if you weren't looking for it, but unfortunately I saw it and when I did I wish I hadn't.

The vial I was suppose to inject Cara with, which took away her powers, turned from a yellowish green liquid to crystal clear.

"Happens in a blink of an eye." Jedikah murmured, a hint of awe in his voice. "The Devil is in the detail." He continued, leaning back in his chair satisfied.

I bit my lip knowing their was nothing I could do to lie my way out of this one. He looked over me with a triumph smirk on his face and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to slap it off.

"You know what I think. I think you stopped time. And I think you changed the serum for something harmless like saline and let Cara walk out of here with her powers intact." He said getting up from his chair and walking to the other end of the table so that he stood directly in front of me. Than he paused and put his hands in his pants pocket getting serious.

"Cara, John, I think you got a soft spot for the Tomorrow People."

"Not them._ Him_."

_Screw it_, I thought, if he wants to know I might as well tell him and maybe, just maybe, he'll help me get John out of the place.

Walking over the desk I stood in front of my Uncle. "I couldn't let you hurt her, because that meant hurting John and I couldn't let you do that."

"Because you love him." He said looking surprised.

"Look I know it was stupid-"

"-And yet in this case I'm willing to let it slide." I looked at him in suprise, I was sure I would have gotten kicked out of Ultra or a much worse punishment.

"I know what it feels like not to want to see someone you love get hurt. In fact that's why I asked you here today." At the look of confusion I sent him he continued. "You see I too have grown attached to one of your kind."

"You're kidding." I asked, my lips quirking up into a little shocked smirk. Jedikiah, my uncle, who I had believed despised the Tomorrow People, until recently, actually admitted to having feelings for one.

"Do I look like I'm kidding." He said sternly.

"No..." I replied, but I couldn't keep the humor out of my tone even if I wanted to.

"Good. See this relation of mine, Morgan, is being held hostage by the Tomorrow People, their threating to kill her unless I set John free, which clearly I cant, but you can."

"Any ideas on how I'm supposed to do that?" I asked, but all my Uncle did was smile that creepy smile of his.

I guess that meant no.

* * *

What the Hell just happened?

One minute I'm literally opening the door to deliver John his food, the next John is out of his chair and I'm being hauled through the hallways with Johns arm around my waist keeping me in place.

"Whoa, whoa!" I yelled when we turn the corner and their two guards aiming their guns at us and suddenly I'm being pushed back and we're running down another hallway.

"How did you get out?" I exclaimed once we were relatively safe from Ultra agents.

"Your Uncle gave me the key." He replied walking a little faster.

Right when I think we'll make it out two other guards block our escape.

"Back off unless your boss wants to loss his niece!" John yelled from behind me, holding a gun to my head, and the arm around my waist tightning. And although I should feel scared I'm not, because Johns there and even though he's the one holding a gun to my head I knew he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me.

I could feel the hand that was on my hip move up slightly under my shirt and his thumb moving in soothing circle, trying to calm me down. And for that I was grateful because although I knew I was going to be okay I was worried about John.

"Nice try, but your kind can't kill." One Ultra agent called from our right.

"Wanna bet." John called smugly, shooting the agent four times in his chest. I cringed hearing the loud pops of the gun being fired so close to my ear. "I aimed for your vest, but the next one goes in your face!"

I wanted to smirk at the look of surprise on all the agents face their, but than I remembered I was supposed to be scared for my life.

"Hold your fire!" Jedikiah called throwing his hands in the air to show he was unarmed. "You know theirs no way out of here, John. Your powers don't work here. Let the girl go!"

Wow_ the girl_ he couldn't even bring himself to call me his niece.

"D-chips eleven and one." I whispered to John.

Giving my waist a last comforting squeeze he shoved me gently towards the wall next to him and let go of my waist. He than immediately shot the two chips that were keeping him trapped here at Ultra and teleported away.

* * *

"Again"

We had been at this for hours now and I still couldn't get it.

Once John had teleported out of Ultra I waited impatiently for Jedikiah to 'dismiss me', and as soon as he did I teleported to the underground train station to make sure John had made it alright.

John gave me an exasperated sigh, placed his hand on my shoulder again and teleported us a couple feet away from where we were originally standing.

"This doesn't look like your Limbo." I rolled my eyes at Johns sarcastic tone.

"Again." I cried, a little out of breathe. And again John placed his hand on my shoulder, but instead of teleporting a couple feet away, I suddenly found myself falling and landing painfully on top of John.

"Ow...are you ok?" I asked John immediately, knowing he took most of our fall.

"I could be." He said giving me a teasing grin, and looking at my lips. I rolled my eyes when I realized where his thoughts had taken him and the position we were in.

I somehow ended up straddling his waist and he had his arms around my waist. Ignoring the fluttering in my stomach I hit him lightly on the chest and rolled my eyes at the little moan he let out, when I stood up.

"I think we should call it a day." John replied as soon as he was on his two feet.

I knew he was trying to be nice and not out right admit that he thought this was impossible, but I knew what I saw was real and I had to figure out a way to get their. I had to find my Dad. And I had to find a way to get their.

One way or another.

* * *

"I need a minute." I said to Russell, who was the only one in the room with me still watching the video of my Dad. Cara and John left to talk.

He nodded and his eyes softened when he saw the tears in my eyes. After shooting him a weak smile, I turned around and left.

I didn't know where I was going just that I needed to get out of their and halfway down the stairs that lead to the main part of the Tomorrow People hide out I collapsed feeling like I couldn't walk anymore. Sitting down on the hard cold stairs I wondered idly where John and Cara had disappeared. They had only left a couple minutes before me.

That's when I heard two familiar voice heading my way and before I knew it I had stood up and rushed down the stairs and hide behind a small arc their.

I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. Since the night John and me talked and decided to tell Cara about us, John had yet to talk to her.

I had.

I asked Cara to forgive me and I told her I knew what I did was wrong, but Cara hadn't said anything back, she just stayed quiet and since than our relationship hadn't been the same since. Maybe he would tell her now.

I just hoped whatever they said to each other didn't end up breaking me instead.

"-Honesty. How were you honest with me about what happened with Stephanie?" I cringed at hearing the anger in Cara's voice. I hated the feeling that I betrayed her, but you couldn't help who you feel in love with and I knew that was no excuse, but it was the only one I had.

"It happened because I couldn't be with you. Not all the way, Cara, not like with Steph."

"I thought you loved me. You and me remember, just like we promised each other." I could feel the guilt I had pushed down return with a vengance, if it wasn't for me, Cara and John would still be together.

"I love you, I do, but I'm in love Steph." I couldn't take it anymore. I knew John loved me, but I also knew he loved Cara, maybe not the same way he loved me, but I couldn't deny that they had been through a lot and a couple days with me wasn't just going to erase all that history. But should I tell John I heard him and Cara or should I keep it to myself?

* * *

This was so awkward. Here I was sitting in front of John in nothing but my lacey black bra and jeans while Cara and Russell got everything they needed to bascically kill me. Well for John to kill me. I knew it was crazy and I knew the consequences if this didn't work, but I had to try.

"I don't like this." John said angrily. I knew he didn't want me to do this and the only reason he was helping me do this was because he felt guilty for trying to kill my Dad.

"I know."

"So than why do it. Why sacrifice yourself." He whispered, so Russell and Cara couldn't hear.

"I am doing this for the Tomrrow People and I'm doing it for you. For _us_." I finished softly.

"You don't have to." John said, and I knew he meant to. If I decided not to do this he would more than gladly teleport me away as fast as he could, but I couldn't.

"I know, but I want to." Shaking his head in defeat he looked at Russell and Cara and they silently left the room. Part of me was thankful the other half was terrified at being alone with him.

"Please, don't do this." He whispered cupping my face in his warm hands and resting his forehead on mine. Felling my chest warm slightly at the intimate touch I couldn't help but foget all about Cara and our problems. It was just him and me.

"I have to." I said, grabbing his wrist and turning my head a little to place a small kiss on the inside of his palm. "I-I heard your conversations with Cara." I admitted in a shaky whisper. I tensed waiting for the yelling or the accusing glare, but all John did was smirk at me.

"I know." He admitted, smirking.

"What? How?" I asked shocked. When did he see me?

"You aren't exactly the stealthiest person." He replied, smiling my favorite stupid smile. Leaning away from him I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. But he just laughed at me and kissed my forehead.

"I want you to know that what I said to Cara is true. I do love her, but that love is in the past. I am in love with you and only you." He said playng with the ends of my hair. And just like that all my worries disppeared because, yes Cara might have been his in the passed but I was his future and he was mine.

Before I could reply Cara and Russell came in and I knew it was time. "You ready." Carra asked, while John turned away to get the syringe ready. I nodded nervously, and waited for John.

"Hey, I just want you to know, I forgive you and John I know it wasn't easy for you guys and I'm ready to let him go." Cara said standing next and holding my hand. To say I was shocked would be an understatement and I couldn't describe how happy I was.

"Thank you." I whispered painfully, because my throat suddenly felt too tight. "If this dosen't work...If this dosen't work, take care of him." I told Cara, forcing the words out. Cara just nodded and gave me a shaky smile.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said lying down on the table. I looked over at John would held the syringe like he was disgusted by the very thing.

"You come back to me. You understand, or I'm the next one on this table." I wanted to argue and tell him that he was crazy, but by the look in his eyes I could tell that he was being one hundred percent serious and nothing I said would change his mind. So instead I gave him a reluctant nod to let me know I understood.

Looking over at Cara and Russell, I saw they were giving me enouroging nods and smiles, although they looked forced.

Turning back to John I gave him a comforting smile of my own and waited to feel the pinch of the needle in my skin, but I didn't feel it because as soon as I felt the tip of the needle touch my skin I also felt Johns lips on mine. In that moment I forgot our audience and the fact that at any moment I would be dead. I just concentrated on his lips moving against mine.

It was almost funny the effect his lips had on me and my body.

I could feel my heart speeding up as his lips moved in sync with mine, and than my heart slow as the deadly liquid entered my body.

I could feel my body heat up, but than cool rapidly as the liquid moved through my system.

I could feel my body go numb, yet I could still feel his lips moving softly against mine.

And finally I could feel his hand grab mine as blackness came over me.

* * *

It was a weird thing coming back from the dead. One minute I was talking to my Dad and the next I'm floating.

I hear sounds, but they sound so far away.

Who is talking? Cara? Russell? John? John, John! I can hear him in my head, but what is he saying.

_"-ase Stephanie, don't do this. I don't know what I'll do without you. PLEASE. I love you."_

I could feel my body jerk involuntary at the sound of his voice and before I know it I'm stitting up in the table looking into two worried, shocked, blue eyes. "John." I barely get it out before I'm being hugged tightly and finally I can breathe.

I burry my head in his shoulder, because I never want to leave.

"You are never doing that again, you understand. Never. You are not leaving me again." John said whispering in my hair.

"I saw him, I saw my Dad." I whispered shocked and suddenly I could feel myself falling into darkness again, except this time I welcome it gladly.

* * *

Warm.

That the first thing I feel when I wake up. I feel myself leaning on something hard, yet soft and something heavy around my waist. Furrowing my brow in confusion, I wondered what happened after I woke up.

Suddenly I feel my pillow move up and sown a little and fingers smothering out my brow. Jumping a little, I opened my eyes and realize I was back in my room and my 'pillow' was actually Johns chest. I smile sleepily when I see the bright smile on his face, but also a little worry in his eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Great." I smiled, stretching a little to get some of the soreness out of my muscles and thats when I noticed I was still just wearing my bra and no shirt, but thankfully John had covered me up with his leather jacket.

"Good, because you had me worried." He replied, brushing my bangs from my eyes and tracing the light scare I had their.

"My Dad, he said-" I was cut off when John placed his hand over my mouth.

"Well talk about that later, now you rest." I smiled grateful knowing I could use a couple more hours of sleep, but their was something I had to tell him before I was lost in my dreams.

"I forgive you, you know," at his confused look I continued, "for trying to kill my Dad, while I was with my Dad he told me what happened, and if I'm being honest with myself, I forgave you long before that." I admitted, looking into his shocked blue eyes.

"Why?" He asked softly, running a hand a long my check. "I don't deserve it." I was shaking my head before he even finished.

Grabbing his hand, I kissed the inside of his palm, just like before.

"Because I love you and to you he was just another assignment. Their was no way of knowing that one day you would be here with me, his daughter." He wiped away my tears before pulling me in for a tight hug, I could barely breathe and yet I wanted to tell him to hold me tighter.

"Thank you." He whispered in my hair. I smiled a little and huged him back just as tightly. Pulling back a little he gave me a small peck on the lips before pulling me back on his chest and started stroking my hair.

"I love you." He said, kissing the top of my hair. I smiled.

"I love you too."

And with that we both closed our eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, both dreaming of our future and wondering what tomrrow would bring.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading.**

**Wow 4,953 words that's the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**For any one interested I am about to post a Once Upon a Time one-shot now, my first ever, so please check it out :)**


End file.
